Although sound-recording and playing of commercially prerecorded tapes have become quite popular in recent years, there are several drawbacks with this type of entertainment. Normally, prerecorded tapes are in three forms, i.e., casette type, 8-track and reel-to-reel. The primary drawback of playing such tapes is that the listener is compelled to listen to the entire recorded program in the same sequence in which it has been recorded, or must manually adjust the rewind and fast-forward mechanism to play a particular selection.
Prior to the present invention it was believed that other methods to automatically accomplish these functions would be too complex, inaccurate and too slow to be feasible.
A practical, accurate, and quick response device which would allow a listener to select any one tune on a program or to play several tunes out-of-sequence by merely pushing a button would be a substantial and surprising advancement in the art.